seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Sick Dolphin
:Ester: This way! :Polvina: What’s this about, Ester? :Ester: I told you, Drylanders! :Tubarina: Can’t you give us more details? :Ester: We don’t have time! :Polvina: Ester! :Ester: Come on! :Polvina: Can’t you at least give us a clue? :Tubarina: Yeah. What’s the big rush? :Ester: Drylanders are trying to take a dolphin away! :Tubarina: Oh, why didn’t you say? :Ester: I just did. We have to help it now! :surface :Ester: There! :Dolphin: clicking :Polvina: Those Drylanders do have a dolphin! :Ester: It’s rescue time. :Tubarina: Hold on, Ester. :Polvina: L-L-Let’s talk about this. :Ester: Okay, let’s talk. A dolphin needs rescuing, we’re here to rescue it. End of talk! :Tubarina: We should get Delfi to help. :Polvina: Delfi will know more. :Tubarina: The Dolphin Princess would have to know more. :Ester: Why are we still talking? You get the attention of the Drylanders, I’ll free the dolphin! :Polvina: Ester! :Tubarina: Oh, now we have to help! :Dolphin: clicking :Polvina: How do we get the attention of the Drylanders? :Tubarina: a shell Here’s how. :Polvina: How will that help? :Tubarina: Here’s how! it, it somehow bounces into a bucket :Polvina: Now what? :Tubarina: gasp The Drylanders are coming, that’s what! :two head back down :talking in some kind of Russian-Portuguese-like gibberish :Dolphin: clicking :Ester: I’ll have you out soon. I’m here to rescue you. :Dolphin: clicking :Ester: gate That’s it! You’re free! Huh? Come on, you’re free! Go! :Dolphin: clicking :Ester: You’ve got to go before the Drylanders come back! Go! Yeah! That’s the way! :Polvina: How did it go? :Ester: Perfectly. Let’s get home and tell everyone what I did- uh, what we did. :Tubarina: Aren’t you forgetting something? :Ester: Like what? :Polvina: The dolphin? :Ester: Oh, right. The dolphin. around Where is she? :Dolphin: clicking :Tubarina: Oh, she doesn’t look so good. :Ester: It must be because of those Drylanders. :Polvina: Why would Drylanders make her sick? :Tubarina: Not even Drylanders could be that cruel! :Ester: So when did you become experts on dolphins? :Polvina: We’re not experts. :Tubarina: But she is! Delfi! :Ester: Delfi, look what I did- uh, we did. We rescued her. :Delfi: Rescued?! :Ester: From Drylanders. :Delfi: I know all about those Drylanders. They’re scientists! They’re doing research on dophins! :Polvina: You mean, like, they’re trying to help dolphins? :Delfi: Exactly! And they were looking after Misty. :Tubarina: So they weren’t going to take Misty away? :Delfi: They were trying to make her better! :Ester: How was I supposed to know they were trying to help? :Delfi: Come on, Misty. You come with me. :Misty: clicking :Ester: What are you doing, Delfi? :Delfi: Taking Misty to a place she can rest, until the Drylanders come back. :Ester: You’re going to wait for the Drylanders? :Polvina: Why? :Tubarina: Can’t you take care of her? :Delfi: She’s got some problem with her stomach, and she isn’t digesting any of her food. :Misty: clicking :Delfi: I need to know what the Drylanders are giving her. Until I do, I can’t give her anything to help. If it’s the wrong thing, I might make her sicker! :Polvina: Make her sicker? :Ester: Then we’ve got to find them. I know the way. Follow me. :surface :Ester: There they are! Oh no! :Tubarina: Oh, there they aren’t! :Polvina: We’ll never catch them now! :Delfi: I think the best thing to do is wait here. They’re sure to come back. :Ester: We can’t just wait. We need to go after them. :Delfi: I’ll stay here with Misty. :Ester: Leave it to us, Delfi. :three girls go back down :Ester: I know exactly where the Drylanders are going. :Polvina: Are you sure? :Ester: No Drylander can fool me. :surface :Ester: They’re not here! :Tubarina: Looks like they did fool you after all. :Polvina: Why don’t we go back and wait with Delfi? :Ester: Are you crazy? We need action, Polvina. I’ve got another good idea where they could be. :Polvina: Ester, wait a moment! :Ester: Let’s go! :girls go back down :surface :Ester: Oh, I don’t believe it! They’re not here either! :Tubarina: Oh, where now? :Ester: gasp I know! I know! :Tubarina: Oh, do you think she knows? :Polvina: I doubt it. :go back down :Ester: We’ve got to find those Drylanders! If you’ve got a better idea, then let me hear it! panting And I’m not hearing any! stops Hey. Polvina! Tubarina! :Ester: What are you doing? :Tubarina: We just wanted to stop and think. :Ester: Think? How’s that going to help? :Polvina: It will help more than swimming all over the place in a mad hurry. :Ester: We haven’t got time for this. We have to find those Drylanders! :Tubarina: And rush into it like we rushed into rescuing Misty? :Ester: Alright. Let’s sit and think. Think about what? :Polvina: Think why the Drylanders left. :Tubarina: Did they go home? :Polvina: Or did they leave for some other reason? :Ester: Such as? :Polvina: Let’s guess. They were caring for Misty, so they wouldn’t just go home. :Tubarina: Maybe they went to look for her. :Ester: So we’re looking for them looking for the dolphin? :Tubarina: And the dolphin’s with Delfi, who’s waiting back where they started! :Polvina: Which is the smartest idea of all! :Ester: Then we’ve got to get back to Delfi! :Polvina and Tubarina: Ester! :Ester: Come on! :Delfi: I’m glad that you’ve decided that it’s best to wait. :Polvina: We’re sure you’re right, Delfi. The Drylanders will definitely come back here. We just have to be patient. :pause :Ester: So, how long do we have to wait? :Tubarina: Until they come. :Ester: Mm. I don’t do waiting. :Polvina: We know. :Misty: clicking :Ester: If she said that waiting is boring, I agree. pause We’ve got to do something. Delfi, if you were going to give the dolphin some medicine, what would you give her? :Delfi: I’d start with brown algae to settle her stomach. :Ester: Then we’ll get some brown algae. At least that’s something we could do! :Tubarina: Es-ter! :Polvina: Hold up! :Ester: I saw some brown algae this way only yesterday. :Tubarina: But Delfi can’t give it to the dolphin! :Polvina: Not until we know what the Drylanders were giving her. :Ester: I know, but it’s just in case. :shark starts following them :Tubarina: Uh-oh. Don’t look now, but that shark’s too close! :Girls: screaming :Shark: laughing :Ester: This way! :Shark: growling :Girls: screaming :Ester: Through here! :Shark: growling :Ester: This has got to be the way! :Polvina: Ester, stop! :Ester: I’m doing it again, aren’t I? :Tubarina: He’s only playing with us! I’ll talk to him! :Tubarina: Hey! Over here! :Shark: growling :Tubarina: You gave us a fright! :Shark: growling :Tubarina: You think it’s fun? :Shark: laughing :Tubarina: Well, I don’t think it’s fun. :Shark: growling :Tubarina: And what will I do if you don’t stop? :Shark: growling :Ester: We got the seaweed! :Tubarina: You want to know what I’d do? I won’t play with you anymore, that’s what. :Shark: growling :Ester: Delfi! Have the Drylanders come? :Delfi: Not yet. :Ester: Oh, so we have to keep waiting? :Polvina: They’ll come, Ester. :Ester: But we’re back to doing nothing! But we do have the seaweed. We could give it to the dolphin now. :Delfi: No, I told you, Ester. It could make her much sicker. :Misty: clicking :Delfi: I’m sorry, but we have to wait. :Ester: We have to keep doing something, I mean- :Polvina: Shh! :Ester: Why should I shush? I was about to say that- Hey, where are you going? I was talking and what’s all that noise? :carriage sounds :Ester: gasp The Drylanders! :and Misty surface :Polvina: They have come back! :Tubarina: See, Ester? Delfi was right to wait. :Polvina: And it looks like they’re looking for Misty. :Ester: Okay, you were right and I was wrong. So what now, Delfi? :Delfi: You go to the Drylanders, Misty. :Misty: clicking :talking :Delfi: I need to find out something. :Ester: We’re coming too! :go back down :Misty: clicking :girls sneak onto the carriage :Polvina: What are we looking for, Delfi? :Delfi: The medicine the Drylanders are giving to Misty. :girls walk inside a room :Ester: Is this what we’re looking for? :Tubarina: It has to be! :finds a beaker and sniffs it :Delfi: This smells like medicine. :Polvina: They’ve been making it from these sea plants. :Delfi: It’s just the right thing for Misty’s stomach! :Ester: Are you sure? :Delfi: Yes! :Tubarina: Awesome! :Ester: I think it’d also be awesome if we got out of here. :Polvina: Yes. We can’t let those Drylanders see us, even if they’re nice Drylanders. :girls head back into the water :Delfi: I’ll stay around and keep an eye on Misty. Thanks for your help. :Tubarina: We should thank you. :Polvina: We did cause all the trouble. :Ester: No, I did. I’m sorry, Delfi. :Delfi: Don’t worry about it. Misty will be well soon. That’s all that matters. :Tubarina: We’ll see you at school, Delfi! :Girls: Bye! :Ester: I know you want me to say it, so I’ll say it. You were right, I was wrong. Waiting was the thing to do. :Polvina: So will you stop rushing into things before thinking? :Ester: You bet, Polvina! From now on, I’m thinking before doing anything, and if anyone gets in my way while I’m thinking, look out! :Tubarina: Do you really think that Ester will think more before she does things? :Polvina: Sure. :Tubarina: You do? :Polvina: For about an hour and then she’ll go right back to rushing around again, just like normal. :Polvina and Tubarina: laughing